


Marigolds

by napoleondarling



Category: Assassins Creed - Fandom, Assassins Creed III - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:59:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7586167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/napoleondarling/pseuds/napoleondarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt(s): “Why are you up so early?” & “Stop raging and kiss me.” </p>
<p> RIP ur marigolds</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marigolds

It wasn’t uncommon to wake up to an empty bed. Connor was an early riser and in the time you two had been together, you became accustomed to stretching your limbs and not hitting the giant man that slept beside you. Rarely, however, was the shoe on the other foot. 

Connor frowned, blinking slowly at the empty space in front of him. Judging by the temperature of the sheets, you had been up for a considerable amount of time; had he slept in? Scratching his stomach, he sat up and kicked the blanket off his legs before swinging them over the bed and planting his feet onto the floor. 

Wherever you had gone, he was determined to find out what for. He rose to his feet and pushed the hair out of his face, still shaking off remnants of sleep. “Y/N?,” he called out your name, thinking that maybe you had gotten up to make breakfast. When he got no answer, he exited the bedroom and walked down the stairs. 

When he peered into the doorway of the kitchen and saw no sight of you, he huffed. Checking the rest of the house, he began to panic until he heard a familiar and very angry shout come from where you kept a small garden.

“Little one?,” his voice held a gentleness to it that had you slumping your shoulders and turning to look at him. 

“What?” 

“Why are you up so early?” He made a gesture with his hands to where you were kneeling, hands and knees dirtied from pulling weeds and trying to salvage what was left of your flower bed.

You sighed, rising to your feet to approach him. "Well, someone or something decided to make it their life goal to destroy my garden.” You held up a very pitiful looking bunch of marigolds and suddenly the rage you felt towards whatever creature that had eaten more than half your garden came rushing back. 

"That’s why when I woke up this morning I made it my mission to catch whatever did this and-” you were cut off by a deep laugh, one that made your nose scrunch and narrow your eyes at the man in front of you.

"This isn’t funny!” You pouted although a grin was threatening to overtake your expression. 

“I apologize. I will set traps later today, just stop raging and kiss me.” He took a step towards you and tugged you towards his chest, eagerly reciprocating whenever you pressed your lips to his.


End file.
